Number 1 Crush
by Lilith darkstorm
Summary: One-shot song fic, author of ‘She Will Be Loved’, love can do things to you-make you think, speak and act in twisted and obsessive ways…Witness the downfall of Cal Blaire, as his love for Morgan beings to consume him…rated PG-13 for language


**Song title;** #1 Crush

**Artist;** Garbage

**_Author's note_**_; I am in such a good mood! Wanna know why? 'Cos there are so many lovely reviewers in the 'Sweep' fanfiction category! Yes I'm talking about you! The people who reviewed my 'She Will Be Loved' song fiction were so wonderful and supportive, plus one of them asked me to do more, I have typed up this one-shot song fic (and hopefully 1 more before the new year) just for you lot! Hope you like them! _

**_Warning_**_; This fic describes Cal's developing feelings for Morgan during the course of the series (well…until he dies anyway…) whenever you see a set of lyrics, make a mental note that it represents a change in time. Whether its forward a few paragraphs, chapters or onto the next book, it means that the next set of text is from another time period. So it starts with Cal and Morgan at the Samhain circle, then , then Cal sleeping with Bree, then the kiss, etc, etc._

**_Song Information_**_; The song is called '#1 crush' and its sung and written by 'Garbage'. I recently discovered the song and practically fell in love with it. I admit that when you first listen to it, it doesn't impressive but as the girl starts singing it gets much better. This song is also the theme for a new sassy supernatural series, (showing in England at the moment) called 'Hex'. It might a good idea that you listen to/download this song (can do so from ) before you read this fanfic. _

_The reason I chose this song is because the song describes a very graphical, possessive, dark and obsessive type of love towards a person, in my opinion that is the way that Cal felt towards Morgan._

**_Disclaimer_**_; I do not own Sweep, or its characters, or its ideas…if I did Raven would play a bigger part in the series. Because she is a Goth and Goths are cool, therefore I am cool!_

**

* * *

**

Widow's Vale.  
That's the name of this fair town…does it really matter though? They are all the same; I and mother have come for one reason only…to create a new coven, to gather undiscovered pure blooded Woodbane witches so that they may become part of our all-powerful coven, and our plans for power. I've invited many potentials from the local school to join me in the circle…I've cast my net and I believe that I have discovered someone with the ability for greatness…the power I felt, Woodbane's power…I'm sure of it…and I believe that it came from one girl…Morgan Rowlands.

**I would die for you  
I would die for you  
I've been dying just to feel you by my side  
To know that you're mine**

The signs are right there in front of me, and they are beginning to piece themselves together-she's the one…I know she is. I've seen her do things that powerful initiated witches are only capable of, she reacts wildly to my circles and they are thin and pale without her. I'll tell Selene tonight, she'll be pleased-we haven't come across someone this powerful in ages…we've hit the jackpot, and within months…maybe weeks if we're lucky-she'll be working for us…the most powerful of witches from the most powerful clan of all…Woodbane.

**I will cry for you  
I will cry for you  
****I will wash away your pain with all my tears  
And drown your fear**

Morgan is too strong with the ties of her friendships to hold her from me…so I have to break them…to make her vulnerable and weak…Bree came onto me, she practically begged me to get on top of her since our first meeting! What better way to end a friendship than by sleeping with the best friend…talk about being 'easy'. However Bree thinks that us having sex meant something-but my sights are still set on the blood witch. Out of all the blood witches I've met, there is something…different about her…something dark…something asleep within her that longs to be awakened…and I plan to find out what it is.

**I will pray for you  
I will pray for you  
****I will sell my soul for something pure and true **

Before we met, she was sealed away-trapped within her own lock and couldn't find the key. But tonight, I was the key; I opened her up at the Samhain circle and discovered the blood witch that we have been searching for. She was surprised when I told her, then something came over me…and I kissed her. Our lips matched perfectly and passion flared between us like I never felt before. I was surprise by my reaction afterwards, my mission is to get close to her…and the weirdness of it is that…I want to…

**Someone like you…**

It seems that my assignment is developing her powers quicker than I predicted, the power I see shining back at me when I look in her eyes fascinates me! She sent me a witch message; she needed comforting when she found out her true heritage-that she's actually adopted. Her ability to wield such incredible magick just makes Selene and the others pressure me to get Morgan to bind to me more efficiently, but if I rush with her, I'll lose her. Like today, while we were kissing, she freaked out when I felt-her-up. We cannot afford to lose her…not while she has the power she wields…and besides…I think I'm…growing attached to her…

**See your face every place that I walk in  
****Hear your voice every time I am talking **

Why of all places in the world does my half-tainted blood brother Giomanach have to be here? Damn him, apparently he's a seeker…but he won't bother us, I plan to cast many protection spells, plus one of my most simple yet proved-to-be affective hexes upon him. He'll eventually back off, besides I got more vital matters to be concerned about-I'm making progress with Morgan…she has fallen deeply in love with me, and I'm getting closer to her being tide to me. It's funny…I'm beginning to enjoy the time I spent with her, I'm not even trying to enjoy her company…it comes so naturally…and the other day-I said that we were mùirn beatha dàns, just to make her love and trust me more…and somehow…it felt right……for the first time there's a chink in my armour…and it's my love…

**You will believe in me  
And I will never be ignored**

Tonight I had plans, I weaved the darkest and seductive of magicks in my room in preparation for Morgan's birthday, I had planned for us to make love on this very night. I gave her the birthday gifts, all spelled with my powers of course-much like the pentacle necklace I gave her, and the look on Morgan's face, the happiness…for the first time I felt my heart skip in joy…she has to be my mùirn beatha dàn in order to do that! After that, we made-out on my bed, all my spells worked in unison to entice and seduce her into joining with me…but somehow…she refused…she won't give into her temptations. I was shocked of course…but I guess that teaches me for underestimating her capabilities! Besides, we have the whole future to make love to each other…the coven will have to wait…I shall meet their standards as I see fit!

**I will burn for you  
Feel pain for you **

Ever since I laid my eyes on her, I knew that us together-we would be unstoppable, and tonight proves it. He came to the house-Hunter, he ambush me and Morgan at 1 in the fucking morning. I challenged him and led him to the cliffs. We battled for our lives and mine was hanging by a thread when Giomanach put the braigh on me…I still have the burnt marks upon my wrists…the pain was incredible. I feared for my live but then she came in at the last minute and imbedded her athame into the bastard's neck. Crimson rivers poured out of his open wound as I kicked him off the cliff…he's dead now…I'm sure of it! I'll make Morgan believe that my paralyzing her was for the best…now that the seeker is gone-no one will get in my way!

**I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart  
I'll tear it apart**

That bastard brother of mine…how could he possibly be still alive?! To make matters worse, we had a circle with the coven again, they are growing impatient and I'm starting to object to the pressure that they are putting on me…I have to do this at my own pace if I am to succeed. I want her with me, we would be perfect together-but mother says that it's her who gets complaints if I don't make haste with Morgan. Before I used to oblige to their biddings without protest like some lap dog…but now…  
I had enough of this bull shit…I left the room in search of Morgan, and I sent a witch message to her to meet me at the graveyard. I'll have a talk with her, but I'll doubt that she is ready for this…if only I had more time…then I would be able to get the results they want. Power is all that matters to them…it was for me too…but now this love consuming within me is taking first place in my priorities…

**I will lie for you  
Beg and steal for you **

She knows the truth, though I'm not sure how, she came up front and said, "Cal, is Selene trying to hurt me?" Her words were like shards of ice in the night air. Trying to remain control of the situation, and her, I tried to convince her that her inexperience and insecurity are to blame for such conclusions. But she wouldn't have it; she admitted that she knew of my sleeping with Bree. That night with her meant nothing-she was waste, weak and unimportant-compared to Morgan's unlimited Woodbane powers. It was then that my beloved started screaming at me, tears rolling down her cheek-the chink in my armour grew, and I lost the will to lie to her…

**I will crawl on hands and knees until you see  
you're just like me…**

I admitted everything, Selene's plans, my mission, my success and she did not take kindly to it, her eyes and face full of pain and horror. I made her love me, and in return I fell for her like a ton of bricks. No one, not Selene nor her coven nor myself expected me, son of one of the most feared and powerful witches in the world-to fall in love with a woman from the Belwicket line. As I poured my heart out to her I stepped closer and closer to her, holding her as if trying to reclaim the trophy that is mine. But she rejected me, she did not want to be part of me or my mother's plans anymore…not that she had a choice…

**Violate all my love that I'm missing  
Throw away all the pain that I'm living **

Trying every tactic I knew and every loving word at my disposal, I tried to make Morgan see sense that we are meant to be together-but she backed off and said; "I'm leaving the coven. And I'm leaving you." Breathless and shocked, Goddess-this could not be happening. The only woman that I ever loved, ever cared for wanted nothing to do with me. I desperately tried to persuade her, she loves me-I know it, I can feel it within my bones, I am the only person for her. But she called my bluff, she forced my hand. I then felt like as if this desperate and psychotic animal inside of me took over. I shoved her into her car and I binded her physical will by paralysing her. I frantically then drove her car towards my home in an angry rage.

**You will believe in me  
And I can never be ignored**

You stupid, idiotic, naïve, untrustworthy little bitch! I tried to tell you, I gave you a chance, I warned you this will happen, and now you're paying the price. You should've trusted me, should've believe that what I'm telling you is for your own good! Don't you understand…I LOVE YOU! GODDAMMIT! I had to bind you, you weren't listening to me…but now that I have said what I had to say…you seem to understand now. "This is all new to me, it's all confusing. But I've been thinking about what you said, and your right, I should trust you." This innocent act didn't last long, as soon as she got out of the car she shot me with blue witch fire. But I regained control over her and threw her into the changing room. I then noticed that she no longer had the pentacle necklace that I had gave her…the bitch took it off…she never love me at all…it was when she refused to co-operate…that I knocked her out…

**I would die for you  
****I would kill for you**

Her pale and gorgeous body lay on the floor; I then dragged her into the pool house and locked the door behind me. She wouldn't be able to get out…not only will the runes drag her down and weaken her…but I plan to not let anyone lay a finger on her. After a while, Selene and her coven came up to claim Morgan's power and her mother's tools for themselves, but I took charge; If I can't have her, nobody can…death is better than suffering under Selene's magick that's for sure. 'I'm burning down the building' I thought; I set fire to it and felt satisfaction settle within me, everything will be right again soon. "Cal! What are you doing?" My mother asked, "Solving the problem" was my response

**I will steal for you  
I'd do time for you**

We left town, knowing that the seeker-my tainted half-blood brother was coming for us. I left with my mother to San Francisco; we drove off into the distance and left behind our supplies. It is only now that I have discovered the folly of my actions. Oh Morgan, my true love…what I did was for your own good…I sense that you are still alive and well…hopefully you shall see the reason for my behaviour. You'll have to understand…for we are destined for each other…  
But my mother is none too pleased with what I did-I have ruined her chances of getting Morgan to join us. Now in order to get her mother's tools…she'll have to kill her…

**I would wait for you  
I'd make room for you**

I can't live without her…I won't live without her…I've decided to leave Selene, leave her mission, her coven and go forth to make things right with the witch who I'm destined to be with. This is what I told her…my mother's eyes then filled with cold fury and her voice like daggers; "You can't go. I won't allow it." I objected to her, flooding inside with fear and resolve. Her face then twisted with rage; "You idiot!" Without warning her hand moved towards my bare, defenceless chest and in a flash I felt my very flesh boil beneath her touch. My screeches echoed as smoke arose in front of my eyes, none of my struggles did any good to release myself from her unearthly grip. She released her hand for what seemed like ages after, she then turned away from me, leaving behind a burnt mark on me, and her final words; "Now you have experienced what I can do to those who cross me."

**I'd sail ships for you  
To be close to you**

The stillness of the night beckoned me, I felt her aura from miles away and found her driving in the shadows. Her car halted at my command and the engine gave into the power I posses, Morgan stepped out of the car and demanded to know what I was doing here. I told her everything, how I felt, how I left Selene, how sorry I was for the errors of my plans beforehand…she didn't want to believe me, so her joint minds with me and witnessed what Selene did to be after I had told her. The power that Morgan posses' has grown since I last saw her, I love and long for her more than ever. I believe that with her…we can erase Selene from the picture for good…she just has to give me another chance…

**To be a part of you…**

She called to me, asked me to join her in the graveyard…I scanned the area to make sure no one was watching us then I joined her by the tombstone. I place my hands on her elegant knees, she brushed me away, and I remember a time when she didn't, a time when she couldn't get enough of me. She still won't believe that I tried to save her from my mother when I locked her in the tower, that I have broken free from Selene, and that we can still have a future together. She doesn't believe me now…but I'll make her believe me...I'll make her mine…I'll make her realise that she can't live without out me neither…but we were interrupted by my bastard brother…Giomanach.

**'Cause I believe in you… **

We spat and looked at each other with such hatred, if only looks could kill…  
And for what? Morgan…she had lead me here…to hand me over to him! How could she? How could she do this to me…to us…we are destined to be together…I can't exist without her and here she is…toying with my feelings like they mean nothing. I prepared myself to strike Giomanach as my mouth opened and muttered a chant to summon the darkest of all magicks. But I was cut short by Morgan's Celtic words, she binded both me and Giomanach. She commanded him to get into her car and she cast runes onto me so I couldn't move till she was a distance away.  
No matter where you go my love…you shall me mine…and I'll make you see the path that the Goddess has made for us…

**I believe in you**

"Mother." my last words left my lips as strong and clear as my love was for her…watching the battle commence, magick crackled and glowed all around my beloved's ankles. Her powers were blooming and blossoming like flowers waking from their long cold night's rest, greeting the sun as it rose. I then saw the crystal cage forming around my mother as she stared in fascination and fear. "No!" my mother's very screams hit my fragile body; I almost fell to my knees to bow to such anguish. Mother shattered the crystal cage and from within it came a boiling cloud of dark vapour, setting it sights upon Morgan's soul-planning on ripping it out of her flawless vessel. My love stared, paralyzed and unaware of what was to come. My heart took over from here, it made my feet move at a quickened pace as I jumped in front of her-offering my soul to my mother's dark vapour, in order to save my mùirn beatha dàn. The dark vapour entered me and claimed my spirit as his, as my world went black…

**I would die for you…**

* * *

_**I know that I didn't include all the events that happen between Morgan and Cal…but there are only so many lyrics in a song! Please read and review…I know it isn't as good as my previous one but I hope you like it. I plan to load one other song fic as soon as I can.**_  
_**Lilith darkstorm **_


End file.
